strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bots
Bots are artificial intelligence (AI) made to replicate other players in the game. All the "players" you face in the game are actually bots. All bots behave much the same, utilizing the same tactics and moveset. Bots are capable of using weapons of all qualities, as well as attachments, though are unable to be effective with certain weapon types. Bots' smartness and effectiveness depends on their level, which is controled by the difficulty you're playing on. In short, level 1 bots don't move around much, have major accuracy and damage penalties and use their fully automatic weapons like if they were semi-auto - only firing once or twice per second, at best; level 50 bots only stop moving if they need to (e.g. when capturing a flag point in Domination), have sensible accuracy and above average damage for their weapons, relative to weapon type. Below is a deeper explanation on some of their aspects, and a list of their quirks. The list is most likely not full; feel free to add more if you happen to notice something that isn't mentioned here yet. Quirks * Their reaction time is often nearly instant. Bots can often be seen "flicking" their aim towards an enemy if they appear behind him. * When "flicking" to an enemy behind them, they will sometimes miss and shoot either the other direction or the floor. * Bots will go for headshots if they can. * Bots tend to crouch only when they do not intend to go anywhere. If they are going to somewhere, they are unlikely to crouch. Since lower level bots walk less, they can be seen crouching more often. * Bots have good enough pathfinding to enable them to capture enemy flags, however, it is rare they will pathfind their way back to base, often turning around halfway and going back to enemy base, only to be killed by repsawned enemies. Why do they do that is unclear; a theory says that AI attempts to kill other bots in the vicinity before attempting to return the flag, and therefore they walk into enemies rather than taking the safest route available. * A bot's accuracy, even if they are not crouching, will almost always be spot on, achieving a hit roughly 75% of the time.needed * They seem to only analyze things in range of their current weapon chosen. They won't switch from a close range weapon to a high range pistol if attacked from high range, and won't even try to get closer to you so they could use their primary weapon. This makes bots with low range weapons a rather easy target that won't fire back. * They, however, will switch to a melee secondary weapon if an enemy approaches them. * Bots with an explosive weapon will fire at opponents even in close proximity (unless they have a melee weapon to switch to), even if they will die from self-damage. * Bots cannot use the Grenade Launchers efficiently, as they do not account for the arc of the projectiles and often fall short. * Bots will activate their killstreak the moment they get it. Although it works fine with most killstreaks, it's not always good for Engineers: if they get their turret ready when they are jumping over a bottomless pit, they'd drop the turret right into the pit. Names Category:Characters Category:Gameplay mechanics